Kiss me at midnight
by Angelofmorning
Summary: "Någon kyss mig!" Börjar Ron hojta. "Någon? Bara kyss mig! Kyssmigkyssmigkyssmig..."Harry grabbar tag i Ron och kysser honom. Det är nyårsafton och Ron har ingen som kan kyssa honom vid tolvslaget. Harry tröttnar på Rons tjat och tar saken i egna händer


**Kiss me at midnight **

Det är drygt femtio gästerna som dykt upp från alla de fyra elevhemmen. Alla är glada och en aning fulla. De njuter av nyårsfesten (som blivit väldigt lyckad enligt många) och det bästa med hela kvällen är att allt de väljer att gör denna kväll kommer vara det som hände _detta_ år och i morgon, eller rättare sagt om några timmar, kommer det vara ett nytt år och en ny start. Alltså en perfekt kväll att göra allt man drömt om att göra. Denna kväll har inga regler utan om en gryffindorelev vill hångla upp en slytherinelev så får man helt enkelt göra det och vise versa.

Harry däremot är inte glad. Är inte full. Tycker inte att det är en lyckad fest. Och det är definitivt ingen bra kväll.

Han sitter och tittar på alla som glatt dansar förbi. Himlar med ögonen åt några tjejer som fnittrande gör någon slags stripdans när de _dansar_ förbi honom.

Suckande vänder han bort blicken. Om han hade varit _normal _så skulle han gilla det där.

Någon slår sig plötsligt ner på hans högra sida och han vänder blicken dit. Det är Ron.

"Hej", säger Harry kort.

"Alltså Parvati är helt otrolig! Hon tror att hon bara kan gå och hångla upp vem som helst och sticka tungan i dess hals!" Säger Ron lite andfått. "Jag tror hon vill ligga med mig också..." Viskar han lågt till Harry.

"Åh nej! Ring Aurorerna det är ju en katastrof", säger Harry ironiskt.

"Meh! Vad är det för fel med dig då?" Frågar Ron surt. Den svarthårige vänder bara bort blicken och lyssnar till musiken. "Nu har jag ju ingen att kyssa på tolvslaget."

Förvånat vänder Harry tillbaka blicken.

"Va?"

"Ja man gör ju så..."

"Jag vet att man gör så", avbryter Harry. "Men varför skulle du inte ha någon att kyssa?"

"För att jag just sumpade min enda chans."

"Ja det är bäst att du skyndar dig då för hon är strax tolv."

"Oj redan?"

Och som genom ett trollslag börjar alla i rummet räkna ner.

Hermione kommer fram till Harry och Ron. Leendes slår hon sig ner.

Klockan slår tolv.

"Någon kyss mig!" Börjar Ron hojta. "Någon? Bara kyss mig! Kyssmigkyssmigkyssmig..."

Harry grabbar tag i Ron och kysser honom.

"Så, nöjd?" Den rödhårige stannar förvånat upp. "Jag går nu. Jag har varit på festen nu som ni ville och det är nästa dag och nästa år nu." Utan att vänta på protester så vänder han på klacken och går ut ur rummet.

Sakta går han genom korridoren för att komma till trappan som leder upp till deras uppehållsrum.

"Harry. Harry stanna!"

Men Harry stannar inte.

"Harry snälla?" _Två sekunder_, tänker han för sig själv, _jag stannar i två sekunder och lyssnar på vad han vill säga._

"Harry… du… det med kyssen, ja, var den… menade du… vill du göra om den?" Ron tittar förfärat upp. "Det var inte det jag tänkte säga! Jag ville bara… ja, betyder det något… alltså…"

"Ron?" Säger Harry mjukt.

"Ja?"

"Vill du att jag ska kyssa dig igen?"

"Nja. Jo. Vill du?"

Harry ler och närmar sig. Han fångar försiktigt upp den andre Gryffindorarens läppar och kysser honom. Kropparna rör sig sakta mot väggen, bredvid en rustning, på andra våningen. Den svarthårige trycker upp Ron mot väggen och kysser honom allt häftigare nu.

"Varför har vi inte gjort det här tidigare?" Frågar Ron när det hämtar andan.

"Därför jag har trott att du var intresserad av Hermione. Men om jag hade vetat att du velat ha mig så hade jag väl inte väntat."

"Hur vet du att jag vill ha dig och att det bara inte… ja, jag vet inte. Hur vet du att du inte bara våldtar mig eller så?"

"Ja dels för att du sprang efter mig, och dels för att jag gissar på att det där inte är din trollstav." Harry flinar och tittar menande neråt.

"Nja", mumlar Ron tyst och tittar bort, men tittar tillbaka när Harry försiktigt kysser hans hals. "Har du gillat mig länge eller så?"

"Aa ett tag faktiskt, trodde aldrig att jag skulle få dig. Du?"

"Nja, som vän. Men jag har nog haft fel om att det är bara "vän" känslor."

Ron känner hur Harry ler mot hans hals. Han nafsar lite lekfullt och fortsätter sig färd upp mot läpparna.

"Ron…"

"Ja?"

"Gott nytt år."


End file.
